residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Grim Reaper Tyrant
History The Grim Reaper Tyrant was a deadly Tyrant that was created by the T-virus mixing together with a dead human. The result was a powerful Tyrant that was a major sucess as it was capable of following orders and had a strong resistance to fire arms. This Tyrant was given a dark cloak which was very loose and had strapes that kept the cloak from falling off to wear aswell as always having its hood on its head. The cloak masked its appearence and could blend in with the dark. It was sent to the Spencer estate in 1998 to eliminate the bravo S.T.A.R.S team for Umbrella to see how it would fight in combat. It used its stealth abilitys to sneak into the S.T.A.R.S headquarters and damaged the engine small enough, so that it can fly to the Arklay mountions but land in the forests. The Tyrant, noticing the bravo teams helicopter down, attacked the team and killed every one. However, there were some who hid but they died by dogs excluding Rebecca Chambers who was investigating a train. Biology Like stated above, The Grim Reaper Tyrant was created by the T-virus mixing with a dead persons body and the project was sucessful. The dead body had to be put in a cyrogenic sleep to bond with the virus. Its heart has gone some modifications so that it is not exposed providing no weakness. There was no flaw in this Tyrant in its 1st form as it could resist explosive damage and had no visable mutations, however, it does have two mutation forms which is a downside to this Tyrant because in its 2nd form it would go insane and kill everything and have grotesque mutations. Most of the time, it will be in its 2nd form due to the loss of the cloak or if its buttocks is exposed. However, the first Grim Reaper Tyrant was still in its 1st form when its cloak was shot off by Ada Wong. This was because the first Grim Reaper Tyrant had more unique features and modifications, then the ones that were mass produced. The 2nd form had its arm transformed into a blade and it gained more strength and durability. It looked much buffer as a result of increased strength and it was much faster than before. Attacks (1st form) 1. Claw/Swipe - Close range. Does medium damage and is a fast attack. 2. Charge - Medium range. Runs towards enemy and hits with shoulder. High damage and is a fast attack. 3. Decapitate - Close range. Claw/Swipes head cutting it off. Instant kill and slow attack. Only does this when enemy health is low. 4. Grab - Close range. Grabs enemy and if not escaped, will slice the head off. Instant kill and Slow attack. 5. Curb stomp - Close range. Kicks enemy down and stomps on their skull if not dodged. Instant kill and slow attack. Only if enemy has low health. 6. Stomach ache - Long range. If enemy is too far, it will dash over to the enemy and kick the stomach. High damage and fast attack. Only if enemy has high health. Attacks (2nd form) ﻿1. Blade - Close range. Hits enemy with its blade. High damage and fast attack. 2. Hip - Close range. Knocks down enemy with its hips. Low damage and average speed attack. 3. ﻿ Massed produced After the major sucess of the first Grim Reaper Tyrant, Umbrella decided to clone more of the Grim Reaper Tyrants and also ended up being a major sucess. The ones that were cloned however, were downgraded a little bit, due to less time being spent on creating each clone. Racoon city was rebuilt, and Umbrella quickly sent in the mass produced Grim Reaper Tyrants to clear a underground tunnel, were Umbrella established their new headquarters. There was one massed produced Grim Reaper Tyrant that Ozwell E. Spencer who was the founder of Umbrella, asked the Umbrella researchers at Racoon city to build a modified version of the Grim Reaper Tyrant to serve training new B.O.Ws at Racoon city. This was labeled as a mass produced Grim Reaper Tyrant. As the Umbrella scientists finished creating a modified Grim Reaper Tyrant, they emailed Spencer and wrote down the modifications. It was weaker in terms of strength and durablity, but had very high intelligence. It also had a 2nd form but had no grotesque mutations and just grew talons on both fingers. The massed produced Grim Reaper Tyrants still exist today aswell as the first Grim Reaper Tyrant. Mass produced (Modified) The mass produced Grim Reaper Tyrant was a modified mass produced Grim Reaper Tyrant that was to serve the purpose of training new B.O.Ws in Racoon city. It was weaker than the other Grim Reaper Tyrants in terms of strength and durability, but had very high intelligance. The modified Grim Reaper Tyrants cloak had strapes which held the robe together (similiar to a belt) and was still very loose. It was built in a simliar way as the first Grim Reaper Tyrant and had two mutations. The 1st form was its normal form, it had no grotesque mutations and its heart was not exposed creating no weakness. The 2nd form however, it had one grotesque mutation: its heart would be exposed. It would becomer buffer than before and also faster. Its cloak removed or destroyed could be one of the reasons it would go into its 2nd form, or if the Tyrant took major damage. Its 3rd form is the most dangerous and most grotesque. It will put its arms together and its arms will be stuck together, causing it to slowly mutate both arms into one giant blade. Its buttocks would split open and tentacles would come out. Then, the tentacles rip the head off of its body and its head is forged into a fire ball which is capable of a one hit kill. Finally, the legs are transformed into hovering poison gas allowing free movement. Racoon city (First Grim Reaper Tyrant) It was sent to Racoon city to kill a Umbrella scientist who was actually undercover for Tricell, a rival biological company. During the hunt for the scientist, The Grim Reaper Tyrant encounterd a Umbrella agent and planned on killing him, but first stalked him untill he was in a dark alley and the Tyrant made its move. After sucessfully killing the agent, it then picked up the agents data pad and read it. Within the data pad was the location of the undercover agent and the Tyrant soon headed to the wharehouse factory. It is there the Tyrant found the undercover agent, and from behind bite the agents neck and was on the floor twitching and then died. The Grim Reaper Tyrant had been sucessful and returnd to Umbrella. Racoon city : code Nemisis (First Grim Reaper Tyrant) The Grim Reaper Tyrant was to make sure that every part of Racoon city was infected, and to assist Nemisis in eliminating all S.T.A.R.S team members that were in Racoon city. The Grim Reaper Tyrant went north of Racoon city to the underground Umbrella lab stealing the G-virus samples and release it into the atmosphere. It then placed it on one of Umbrellas jets and then luanched towards the center of Racoon city. The Tyrant then went into the R.P.D police department and as it sensed there was survivor in the building, it knew the survivor was coming its way. It then hid beside a door, waiting for the survivor and when the survivor came in, it slit the survivors throat and then exited the building. As it was heading towards Nemisis's location, it had incoming news that a missile was coming in to destroy the city and had to get out fast. As it jumped and landed into a area, it landed near Ada Wong who without reaction, shot the Grim Reaper Tyrants cloak which hit the strapes, the cloak quickly untied and was too loose, causing the cloak to fall. The Tyrant noticed this and knew that it had no time time to put the cloak back on, and then jumped out of Racoon city. As it saw the missle hit the city, it knew its cloak was destroyed. It was now naked. It then went back to Umbrella. ﻿ ﻿